


Burns From the Sun

by lazerhunter



Category: Raychael - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is hurt that Michael left him in New York. Michael confronts him about it when Ray finally joins the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Wowee shameless plug.  
> You can find me on tumblr at: lazer-hunter  
> You can send me prompts there. I might write them. <3

"Alright, what's your fucking problem, Ray?" Michael growls. "I know you're new to the crew but when we have problems we talk it out like adults." He moves to hold the punching bag for Ray. 

Ray responds by punching the bag harder in frustration. He swallows the lump in his throat and breathes quickly out of his teeth with each punch. How could Michael not know? Oh yeah, he's an asshole. 

"Dont get cocky Ray. I know its a bag but you should keep your hands up, block your face." Michael says lifting Ray’s wrapped hand higher.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You dont get to do that." Ray yanks his hand away. 

"We cant function as a crew if you're going to hold a grudge for something that happened years ago-"

"I cannot talk to you right now. Please leave." Ray stops, his fists clenched. 

"No." Michael says firmly. Ray snarls and moves to leave instead. Michael grabs his wrist and pulls Ray to his chest, forcefully putting an arm around the younger man's neck. Ray gasps in surprise but quickly moves to grab at Michael's hands. He pries Michael's fingers and forcefully pulls his middlefinger backwards. Michael cries out but he just squeezes his arm tighter. Ray slams his heel down on Michael's toes and he turns while Michael is off guard and lands a punch that has Michael's head rearing backward. Michael grunts at the pain but he's quickly charging at Ray and slamming him to the ground. Ray's head hits the mats and he's so glad they're doing this in the sparring room. He still feels a little dizzy after the impact. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Michael shouts, pinning Ray to the floor. Ray digs his knees into Michael’s back repeatedly, coupled with angry screams. Michael lets go of one of his wrists to cover Ray's mouth and Ray uses his free hand to land a few dull blows to Michael's ribs so he could throw his weight to be on top of Michael. 

"Ray." Michael says, and Ray's heard that voice before, coming out of his own mouth when he was begging Michael to not leave him. Ray pauses, breath heavy, to look at Michael. The boy he loved for years, the boy he still loves. The boy he'd follow anywhere. The boy who broke his heart. And he wasnt a boy anymore really, but maybe he'd always look like one. Even bloodied and battered he still looked like the 17 year old boy from New Jersey who saved Ray's life and kissed him nervously that first time. 

"You left me." Ray chokes out, his head bowing in defeat. He could never win against the sun. The sun that had warmed him in the cold of his New York apartment. The sun that left burns on his skin. The sun that had told him he "can't stay here anymore". Ray shivers at the memories. 

"It was so...cold when you left." He huffs. "How could you do that to me? You knew what was happening to me at home and you still left." Michael runs his fingers up Ray's chest where he knows the scars are. Ray racks out a sob, his hands weakly slapping at Michael’s chest. 

"I'm so sorry." Michael says. "I was so selfish and i should have taken you with me and you have to know that i wanted to. God, Ray, i wanted to but i knew you didnt want to leave your mom with him. I thought me leaving would have been better for you. I know what your dad thinks of us." Ray's hand grips tightly at Michael's shirt at the mention of his dad. 

"Thought."

"What?" Michael furrows his brow.

"You know what that bastard 'thought' of us." Ray smiles bitterly into Michael's shirt. "I killed him." He whispers. "Like you said, i didnt want to leave my mom with him." It's quiet for a while as Michael digests the new information. 

"Ray, i really am sorry. I made the wrong decision and I'm sorry about that." Michael says, lifting Ray's head to look in his eyes. "I will try to make it up to you as best i can." Ray's skin burns where Michael touches him. "I still love you." Michael kisses him then and it's full of nervous energy, just like the first time. 

Ray's whole being is on fire. 

He doesnt mind.


End file.
